Time Travelling Detective
by NacaMichio
Summary: " When you break the rules you have to face the consequenses." When Moriarty uses Space technology he has to face Sherlock's new friends, The Doctor and Rose Tyler. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! AU Sherlock/Rose pairing.
1. Burnt Out My Heart ,,THIS IS,,

**Just a short WhoLock. **

**Pairings: Sherlock/Rose Tyler**

**Doctor: 10th**

**This switches between Sherlock and Rose's POV's. First time writing in first person.**

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

The sniper took the shot. My heart stopped as my arms were pulled behind me by the man who had just burnt the heart out of me, as promised. Moriarty had just sent the order for the sniper to kill John Watson. I struggled as the mastermind held Me in place by the elbows, laughing hysterically. The red spot on my chest made me snarl.

"How is this any fun, Jim? You led us here then nothing? Why were we even here?" I shouted. I didn't even feel like myself anymore

"Think. Just think!" Moriarty laughed again, " But I would hurry." I tried to think furiously but could think of nothing. I heard the shot and felt pain as I fell to the cold, wet cement of the road.

I watched in horror as the Doctor jumped up and knocked Sherlock Holmes to the ground. The sniper shot skimmed the Doctor's shoulder, not hitting any flesh, and inbedded in Sherlock's. I took this as my chance and swung from my perch on the balcony three stories high.

Being a gymnist on high school helped me take The man to the ground easy. I had to help the Doctor get Sherlock out of the open.

"Rose, so glad to see you." The Doctor's new face smiled up at me. A week ago I would have told you that I trusted this man with my life. It was hard to say that now for there was still so much I didn't know about him. For instance, a week ago I didn't know that when he died he became a new person. Go figure.

We tried to pull Sherlock up but eventually we just draped his arms over our shoulders and carried him into the shadows.

**Hope you enjoyed. For pictures for this story visit my tumblr .com/**


	2. This Is All Wrong

**Sorry in the first chapter I didn't seperate Sherlock and Rose Tyler's thoughts. Hope it isn't too hard to read.**

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

I remember the first thought I had was that_ I should be dead_.

The second was _Why the HELL does my shoulder hurt so bad?_

I looked around and saw that I was being carried by a young girl and young man. It was hard to concentrate with the pain in my shoulder. I was dragged into a building and they let me slowly lay on the floor. I somewhat lowered myself with the girl's help.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. I wanted so badly to be dead. I was starting to forget the pain in my arm, for the ache in my chest was starting to replace it with such an intensity that tears welled up in my eyes.

_Why did you save me!I don't deserve to be the one alive!_

* * *

><p>"This is all wrong!"The Doctor whispered," This is not how John Watson was supposed to die, or where. The right time but the wrong place. He has something, but what!" The Doctor ran his thin fingers through his brunette hair then he looked deep into my eyes and I saw him there, the old Doctor. My Doctor.<p>

"Why was he not supposed to die and John had to?" I asked.

"The way this was supposed to play out was that Sherlock Holmes got in a wreck in a cab with John. John was supposed to die in his arms. Moriarty somehow messed with time and I do not know how." The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows pulled together. I watched this new Doctor as he worked on the man's wounds feverishly.

"We have to get back to the Tardis. It's safer. Moriarty will find us in here."

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The Tardis, Of Course

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

_Will you shut up?_ I thought to myself. There was loud girl fighting with a loud man in the other room. No. Not fighting. Thier flirting.

"I was right, wasn't I? " The girl said, a slight smile in her voice.

"You may or may not be right, but I can not tell you." The man said.

"Come on! Doctor!" She begged.

"That would be useing my power as a time travel-OOF!" He said loudly as something hit him. I finally stood up, shakily, and made my way through the unfamiliar rooms. I followed thier voices until I was in a large room that looked like the main console room of a space ship.

There was a tall man in a pinstripe coat with short brunette hair that flipped up in the front. He was leaning back in a chair with his arms across his chest and his feet propped up on the console. He smiled at the blonde who was leaning on some rails nearby, smiling the most glorious smile I had ever seen. She had a black leather jacket on and buttoned up with a fur collar laying on her shoulders. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail

"Where am I?" I asked bluntly, closing one eyes and rubbing my head.

* * *

><p>"Doctor! Was I right?" I asked loudly as I picked up something else to throw at him. He started laughing and spun a lever in front of him to steer the Tardis.<p>

"Where am I?" Came a deep voice from the hallway. I turned and smiled at Sherlock. He was standing there, groggily. His shirt was falling loosly off one shoulder, his injured and wrapped one. The Doctor stood up and walked over to him.

"Ah, Sherlock! You're up!" He smiled as he aproached Sherlock. Sherlock glanced sideways at him, uncertain of his intent.

"Who are you?" He asked. He stood a good head higher than the Doctor.

" I'm The Doctor, She is Rose Tyler. You were injured so I had to bring you back here." The Doctor explained.

**Sorry if the chapters are a little confusing.**


	4. The Doctor, Fictional Character

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

"Where is here?" I asked. I was growing more comfortable around these two. I could tell they meant me no harm and they were not crazy. The Doctor seemed to be more like me than anyone I had ever met before. He acted like me only more hyper. _Strange._

"That is a long story, Sherlock. We are on the Tardis, Time and Relative Demension in Space. I travel through time to correct history where it is being corrupted." He said, as if that made perfect sense. The issue was _it did._

_The Doctor. Fictional character in many myths and legends seen as a man that has appeared in stories dating back before written language. Seen as a dark angel that brings harm to those who intend harm to the Earth and it's recipiants. Likes to travel with companions. Known most commonly as the Crazy Man with the Blue Box._

Ever since Christmas day there had been numerous sightings of The Doctor everywhere but no one really believed in the stories.

* * *

><p>The Doctor slowly started to explain himself and the Tardis to Sherlock, who sat on a couch on just on the other side of the railing around the console. The Doctor and I were up at the console, his feet on the console again. The Doctor's left side was facing Sherlock while I was sitting on the lower rail, my head resting on my arms on the higher rail.<p>

I loved listening to the Doctor talk. He had told this story so many times since I had met him but I loved it all the same.

_I'm the Doctor. I am a time traveler who goes back and forth through time and space to fix where alien artifacts and aliens try to change history of the future to fit thier own greedy needs. This is the Tardis. Time and Relative Demension in Space. It's a time machine for lack of better term. I am in fact an alien to Earth. I am the tenth regeneration of the Doctor. I regenerate everytime I die. now any questions?_

This was always his speech. Normally it was followed by _How is it bigger inside?_ I know I asked that, or did I?

"Why did you save me?" Was the only thing that escaped Sherlock's bloody lip. It had busted when he was knocked to the pavement.

**Reviews are love. ;D**


	5. Shoot Away,,THE CURSE,,

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who.**

"We saved you because there are set times in the universe, set things that must happen a certain way. You still have something to do in this world. He was going to change that." I watched the Doctor choose his words wisely.

"Why didn't you save John?" I asked coldly. I wanted to know.

"We couldn't. It's part of that set thing. He..." The Doctor fished for words.

"It's already happened, Sherlock. Time is going at a certain speed. Even though the future is already there it is not set until the past actually happens. Once certain things in the past happensthey are done. " She was lieing horribly but from the Doctor's look, she wasn't far off.

"Take me to my flat." I said, feeling the hollowness in my own voice. That was all I felt. the one relationship in my life and I had ruined it. I had killed my best friend. I grabbed my shoulder and hissed in pain for the umpteenth time. I deserved this pain.

* * *

><p>We parked the Tardis about a block from his flat and walked him there. He sighed once we were at the door, and opened it, motioning us in. I went second, following the Doctor. As I brushed past him I caught a scent I had never smelled before. A mixture of orange, black coffee, peppermint and just Sherlock. The smell was all over his apartment upstairs. It was odd but not unpleasant. Something you would have to get used to.<p>

"Would you move out of the doorway?" I heard a deep voice behind me. I felt chills as his hand brushed my arm as he passed me. He walked past the Doctor who was investigating the living area. I watched him go into a room and slam the door shut. He came back out a few moments later in a nice suit and white shirt, no tie.

"I have a question for you, Sherlock." The Doctor said, his voice a little strained from the harsh angle his head was at to look at something above him.

"Shoot away." The taller man said as he sat in a chair nearby, steepling his hands.

_**;D So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed. ;D**_


	6. And Came The Text

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

**I am a 10/Rose shipper but If she couldn't have the Doctor then Sherlock would be a good fit I think. :)**

"You will be back within the range of two weeks to a month each time. Only once did we get her back nine months later than originally intended. You are bored with normal life and as much fun as they are, you don't want innocent people killed for your own pleasure. Want to come with us?." The Doctor's question seemed very tempting but I couldn't bring myself to leave. _Not yet. Maybe not ever._

_If I leave I am giving up on him..._

I knew he was dead but I still wanted him to come back. _My _doctor would never come back.

"I can't. Not yet. I need some time." I said, my voice cracking in the middle. I felt a painful lump in my throat," I can't go yet." The lump grew until it was almost choking me. Tears welled up in my eyes and the more I faught them, the more pain filled the hollow in my chest. I looked at the floor as the tears started to build.

"We will be back, Sherlock. If you need us before then, text Rose. Her number is in your phone."

* * *

><p>The text I had anxiously been waiting for came in about a month later, I think it was. I didn't realise how much I had been checking my phone, but when it went off I was excited.<p>

_Come, If convenient.  
>SH<em>

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. _Why am I so excited to see him again?_

_If inconvenient, Come anyway.  
>SH<em>

"Doctor!" I called. He was in another room, fixing something.

"Yes, Rose!" He yelled.

"He texted! He's ready!" I called. The Doctor came rushing out and started pulling levers and pushing switches.

"Let's go!" He said with a devilish grin.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Shall We Go?

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I touched the door to what used to be John's room," Mrs. Hudson, I may be gone a while." I shouted absentmindedly.

"I know, you said already, Dear. Where are you going again?" she asked from downstairs.

"Switzerland with Mycroft." I lied as I took out my phone and texted Mycroft.

_Going away on trip.  
>Don't try to find or follow me.<br>I'll call in a week.  
>SH<em>

The Doctor had told me that I could text anytime I wanted or call. Suddenly the lump rose in my throat again. I slowly opened John's door and walked to the closet. His old sweater hung over the back of his chair. I picked it up and held it to my nose. I inhaled all that was left of my best friend and collapsed to the floor. I couldn't see through the tears. I blinked and they started to fall.

I started to sob and shake uncontrollably. I couldn't see or move or even think. I was somehow on my side and was crying loudly to myself, running myself hoarse.

I don't know when they got there but I was in Rose Tyler's arms now. She was running her hand through my hair.

* * *

><p>I sat with my hand in his hair for a while, trying to comfort him. He cried, yelled, screamed, went hoarse and sobbed until he had no more tears to shed. Finally he sat up and wiped his face clear, sniffed a little and put the sweater on the bed. He slowly stood from the floor and stood in the doorway. He put a hand on the doorway and looked at it for a long time.<p>

Suddenly he turned to the Doctor and I back in the bedroom and a grin split his face," Ready to go?" He asked with a new enthusiasm

"Yesss!" The Doctor let out.

**So sad! :'(**

**Longer Chapters to come!**


	8. No Clue, Want Chips?,,AND THE GIFT,,

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I loved every bit of traveling with the Doctor. Within a week I was already learning how to drive the Tardis. I was more comfortable with Rose than any other woman in my life in two days and the Doctor seemed like as much a brother to me as Mycroft almost as soon as the journey started. I loved the adventures but most of all I loved the running.

"Where are we going today, Doctor?" I asked, sitting in a chair and spinning to face him.

"Not sure. She is being tempermental." After a few days with him you knew _She_ was the Tardis. She had been acting funny the past few days. I wondered why.

"Well, we've landed so let's go see." I felt excitement dwell up in me," Rose! Rose Tyler! Where are you?" I heard her run in and spun the chair around the see her. She was in a gorgeous white shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knees. There was a faded blue splash of color at the left corner of her shirt that continued onto ther back and up it as if the paint had been splashed that way. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands that stuck up on top like a small chinese fan. Her ears were decorated with a pair of small silver hoops.

She blushed at me stareing and I glanced away as the Doctor complimented her. He seemed to be doing this a lot more nowadays.

* * *

><p>I looked over for the millionth time to see Sherlock look quickly away from me. He had been stareing at me this entire trip. I had lazily pinned my hair up and chose the best clothes to fit in case we had to run. We were in America in the year 1993. I thought I was dressed like a normal nineteen year old but he just kept looking.<p>

"Why did the Tardis bring us here?" I asked, ignoring Sherlock. He had elected to wear a white shirt with black suit. I felt out of place with two suited men but no one seemed to notice. I was surprised that niether of them had thier coats on.

"Don't know, but want some Chips?" The Doctor asked.

* * *

><p>It never takes long for the Doctor to find trouble. By nightfall we were running for our lives from yet another alien bent on our distruction. I grinned at Rose as I held her hand and led her along. She grinned back and we ran like mad people. The Doctor had fallen behind a while ago and We weren't sure what he was doing until he apeared in front of us holding what looked like a large gun.<p>

We ducked and watched a glowing net launch out and hit the hideous creature behind us. He grinned and laughed one short laugh before he led us the rest of the way to the Tardis. Once inside we all busted out in exhausted laughter.

"You know we have to go back for that!" I stated.

" That net is charged with particals that attract it to the Tardis. It should be here momentarily where I will talk to it then we will escort it to it's ship." He nodded, satisfied with that answer and sat down.

I rolled my shoulder and touched it lightly. Rose touched me from behind and lay her head lightly on her hand on that shoulder," Does it still hurt?"

"Like mad." I answered, my nose brushing her face as I turned to look at her, then she was gone. _Why do I feel like this? I know she doesn't like me. Why would she when she had the Doctor. Anyone would prefer him over the Sociopath detective anyday._

**Don't give up Sherlock!**

**Thanks for reading thus far!**


	9. How Dare he!

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I fidled with my phone for a moment then jumped in surprise when it went off. I had sent a text to Mum but she couldn't have sent a message this fast.

_Bring me Sherlock Holmes.  
>I will give it to you.<br>You know what it is.  
>Jim<em>

I gasped. How had he gotten my number? How did he know who I was with? I froze in the spot. Suddenly I felt a hand on my left hip and Sherlock's peppermint and black coffee breath on my right ear," What's wrong, Rose?" He asked.

I knew he had already read the text at this point but I turned it over. He had stiffened behind me then started trembling. His breathing was even but I could feel his grasp on my hip slightly tighten, then he was gone.

I spun around," Sherlock! We can get him another way! Sherlock!" I hurried after him and had to run because he was so much taller than me.

* * *

><p>I was furious. How dare he contact her! I flew through the many rooms of the Tardis. The Doctor was swimming to pass the time as the Tardis recharged over the fault line in Cardiff.<p>

"I have to go to London." I stated once I was in the proper room. I flexed my hands and balled them in fists, over and over.

"What for?" The Doctor asked casually. He could tell what for.

"Doctor!" Rose flew into the room and put both her hands on my shoulders to keep us both from flying into the pool. She leaned around me," We have to leave!"

"What for!" He asked again, coming to the edge and resting his head on his arms.

"Moriarty." Rose and I answered at the same time. I felt her grip tighten and for a moment had an urge, I wanted her to hug me.

"Sherlock, it's not time." He said, as if scolding a small child. I flexed my hand and she intertwined our fingers and pulled our hands up to my chest.

"Please, don't go." She whispered, her breath so close to sobs, so close to my ear.

"He killed John." I muttered, the anger ebbing away. I knew I had lost this battle.

"We still don't know how! We can't do anything about it. If we rush into it he could gain the upper hand." Rose said.

**OOO Angry Sherlock!**

**Hope you liked it so far!**


	10. Go After Him

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I buried my face in his back between his shoulder blades. I could hear the shuddering breath deep in his chest as he accepted that we couldn't go. He couldn't go. _He can't leave me._ I thought.

My eyes went wide from the thought. He felt me stiffen and turned his head to try to look at me but it was a small movement.

"Let's go somewhere cold next, Doctor." He said before he turned around and swept past me and out of the room. I inhaled him deeply. I glance at the Doctor who smiled.

"Go after him." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Go." I nodded. I don't know when I had realised this but I loved the Doctor. The sad thing was that I couldn't stay with him forever. He lived forever. Who's to say he will want me anymore if he becomes another new man. As I left the room I realised Sherlock was the closest to The Doctor as I could get. May even be better.

I fled the pool room without a second thought and ran to Sherlock's large room. He spun around and I ran up to him and wrapped one arm around his neck and a hand into his hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

That was the best kiss ever. At first his eyes went wide then they closed. His hands moved to my hips then his body softened and he leaned into me, his head turning to get a better grip on the kiss.

* * *

><p>Her soft lips smashed into mine and it felt like heaven. Our bodies felt so right together. Our lips moved against eachother until we had to pull apart for air. She lay her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her small waist, resting my head on hers.<p>

"I love you, Sherlock." She whispered. I was so shocked that I almost collapsed right there. _Loved me? How could she love ME ? Of all the wonderful people she knew._ I was in bliss and I could feel her smile in my chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked shakily. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was so afraid it wasn't true.

"Positive." She giggled into my neck. I shivered as her breath touched my bare skin. When she kissed my neck I felt my heart stop for a second time in my life. I felt a moan slip from my lips.

"I love you too." I mumbled, timidly. I was in bliss, then the fear hit me like a giant wall.

* * *

><p>He stiffened and I looked into his eyes, so confused. I thought he would be happy, but as his eyes met mine, all I saw was great fear. I had never seen him this way. He was so good at hiding his emotions that normally we only saw excitement and sometimes anger. The fear in his eyes scared the hell out of me.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"This can't be." He said. I felt like I had just fallen fourty feet. Those words had haunted my dreams ever since I met _Him._ Those were the Doctor's words. Even though they had never been spoken, they were not Sherlock's.

"What? Why not?" I said, stepping back. I was outraged!

* * *

><p>Rose stepped away from me, suddenly angry. I grabbed both of her hands that she had placed on my chest.<p>

"I'm dangerous. I have enemies. I have a temper. I'm rather cold most of the time. I'm not right for you." I tried to look away in shame but she held my gaze.

"You are beautiful. I would take the dangers of the universe to be with you. After you've been with the Doctor, the danger is never as dangerous." She laughed then took her hands out of mine and placed them gently on my face," I love you."

I wrapped my arms around her middle section and buried my face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She hugged me close and I could hear the chuckles in her throat.

***Fangirl Scream* **

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as me ;)**


	11. She Smiled At Me,,WHEN YOU RUN,,

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

Suddenly he kissed where his mouth had been. I shuddered at the touch of his lips. They moved up to my jaw then slowly to my lips. At first he kissed softly and deeply then passionatly. I was out of breath from this new sensation. He turned his head and his tongue came out. I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth.

I moaned wehn his toungue found mine and I pulled us even closer together. I felt the buldge in his pants growing against my leg. I ran my hands slowly down his chest then unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid it off his shoulders. His hands suddenly cupped my breats causing me to gasp.

He massaged them as I unbuttoned his shirt. His hands left my breasts as I slid the shirt off him to expose his chest. I pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed.

* * *

><p>I gasped when I was pushed over then I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, my face in her crotch. She moaned and giggled. My hands wondered up and pulled her shirt off. In one movement she had her legs wrapped around my waist and was sitting in my lap. I looked up into her gorgeous eyes as she smiled down at me then we kissed again, he hair touching my face.<p>

That was as far as we needed to go that night. I pulled her on top of me and we kissed a little longer but even as much as my body wanted it I just kissed her, showing my love. We weren't ready to _make love._ Not yet.

**Little shorter this time. Review this chapter and I may add a deleted scene at the end. :D :D :D**


	12. Sitting In 221B

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

"Alright, Sherlock. You promised Mrs. Hudson you would come back to her flat and you promised Mycroft that you would visit him in switzerland this weekend. You need to get out of the Tardis." The Doctor sighed. Sherlock stood in the doorway, his hands holding the top corners of the frame.

He was tall. I smiled as the Doctor tried to reason with Sherlock. I could tell from his body langueage that Sherlock was giving up. I smiled and ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, causing him to have to step out of the Tardis. I put my chin on his shoulder.

"Go on. Have fun. I'm sure there are some cases waiting for you." I said. He turned slightly to look at me and I saw him smile.

"Nothing could be as interesting as this." He said.

"Just don't get yourself killed." I stepped back onto the Tardis and he spun around, still smiling, highly amused.

"Same to you." He mumbled then held his hand up in a mock salute as the Doctor leaned around me, smiling and closed the door.

"Come on. We have business." He said turning and walking up to the console.

"Really? What is it? Intergalactic warfare? Oh! Or we get to go to the birth of a planet!" I guessed, excitement filling me up.

"Actually there is some debri we need to track down. The Tardis locked onto it about an hour ago." He started flipping switches and turning dials, stareing at a small screen. The Tardis rocked to the side, throwing me to the ground. I grabbed the rails and made my way to the console. I stood up and he stood behind me, his arms around me protectively as the Tardis shook violently. He works the mechanisms of the Tardis as I held the screen in front of us, calculating where it was going to the best of my ability.

* * *

><p>I sat in 221B and waited for the text. Lestrade knew I was back and I knew why Doctor had set me down here. There was a murder that I needed to solve. I had to do it fast anyway. Mycroft wanted to see me for a weekend that was only a few days away.<p>

Of course, Mrs. Hudson had been delighted to see me. I was kind but I was horribly bored. After running with the Doctor one gets bored with everyday life.

_Be there soon. Been  
>a murder. Will explain once<br>there.  
>Lestrade.<em>

I sighed. Should be interesting.

* * *

><p>As we walked around the platform of the ship I wondered what Sherlock was doing and if he missed me as much as I missed him. The Doctor walked next to me, us hand in hand, like old times. He wals looking around and every second and a half he would gasp out in awe and explain something about the ship that enthralled him. It was so interesting. I was just enjoying walking with him and hearing him talk, even if I couldn't understand a thing he was saying.<p>

He suddenly pulled me to a stop. I looked up into his now serious face," That's not right..."

"What's not right?" I asked quietly.

"That." He pointed up and I gasped.

**Getting close to the end my pretties. Going to miss this story.**


	13. Time Itself Would Be Altered

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

"Anderson won't work with me! I need someone else!" I shouted.

"Well, Dr. Watson isn't here! Make do!" Lestrade shouted back. We had been here for hours. There was nothing. Everything was so maticulous. I only knew one person who could do this but how? _How could he do this?_

Then I saw it... The watch.

" Jo..." I started then remembered that John wasn't there. I smiled to Lestrade," I know how to prove who the killer was. Give me three days."

* * *

><p>It was all wrong. Wrong! Somewhere we had gone wrong and now we were suffering for it. We ran as fast as we could, trying to dodge guards as we went. We should have known that the debri was a trap. <em>He<em> had known that we would follow it, leaving Sherlock behind! If we didn't get back in time then time itself would be altered forever! For once in our relationship I was running faster then the Doctor. He would tug my hand every now and then to get me to turn at times.

We made it to the Tardis and he started directing me so that we could drive it. Once it was going at a steady pace he pulled me into a tight hug. I stared at my hands on his chest as the tears welled up in my eyes. In frustration I punched his chest. He stepped back in shock but he took it without uttering a peep. I hit him a few more times then collapes into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

**The endtimes are near.**

**Review and tell me if I should have a sequel! **


	14. Shouldn't Break The Rules,,WITH,,

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I ran around the corner and slid to a stop. There was a door across the hall but there was no way I could get to it fast enough. I had figured it out a little too late. He had plans for me and there was only one thing to do.

I spun around and stood with my arms out. He came around the corner and grinned that aweful grin.

"Holmes, there is no where to go!"

"I know. Jim, there is no where to go." I lundged at him and punched him in the face. He grabbed my shoulder and spun us around. The momentum would have taken me down but I grabbed his shirt and my head slammed to the ground. Through the sparks in my eyes I grabbed Moriarty's hand. The knife he had conjured was dangerously close to my neck. He put his second hand on top of the knife and put all of his weight on it. It took both of my hands to hold him off.

I saw the watched and snarled," That's how you did it! That watch would show you what was supposed to happen then what would happen if you changed it! Didn't work did it? Want to know why?" I shouted, trying to keep my voice even.

"How could you know why?" He snarled in that annoying little voice of his.

"Because when you travel with the Doctor, you find these things." I smiled. No normal human would know the Doctor but fear registered in his eyes.

"How do you know the Doctor?" he asked, taking some of his weight off of the knife.

"I traveled time and space and in that I learned how to spot non-Earth technology. That watch helped you change time, but..." I heard a familiar screaching noise and couldn't help the grin spread across my face," When you break the rules you have to face the consequenses."

**Sorry for the short Chapter. ;)**


	15. I Looked In The Face

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I burst the door open and the Doctor took my hand," When someone rides in the Tardis they have residue and the screwdriver can find them. Follow me." He said. He pulled me along, like I needed to be pulled, and then he slid to a stop. I leaned around him and screamed.

Moriarty had a knife to Sherlock's chest and as I watched, in that millisecond, I felt like I was the one being stabbed instead of Sherlock.

* * *

><p>The knife plunged into my chest and I screamed. I tried not to but it pain seared through my body but it hadn't hit any vital organs. I sucked air in then ripped the watch off of Moriarty. I heard him scream then I looked at the face of it. I felt a tug then it was like I was back on that night...<p>

_I opened the cab door and John climbed in in front of me. It was chilly so I pulled my coat close as I climbed in," So, John, What do you infer about that?" I asked him._

_"Infer? Sherlock." He sighed my name,"Well, she was definately murdered. It looked like someone who was close to her." He said, looking out the window._

_"Why would you say that?" I asked, watching our driver. He was acting funny but I didn't know why. He didn't seem ill._

_"Because the locks weren't busted or anything." He answered me. We both fell silent, watching our driver. John leaned up and knocked on the glass," Hey what are you..." The end of his sentence never came. _

_The glass of John's window shattered and I flew into the far door. The car spun sickeningly before another car smashed into the driver's door and spun us all the way around again. _

_I barely got a breath in before another car hit the front of the cab and knocked me into the glass seperating me from the dead cabbie. I knew I wouldn't be able to do much but we were in an intersection and if we didn't get out then we would die. I unbuckled myself and the unconscience John and dragged him out onto the road. I stumbled and felt sick and in pian but I had to get to the sidewalk._

_Once there I sat up against a wall and John lay against my chest. His breathing was very laboured and I knew he had been hit worse._

_"John! Stay with me... I c'n not go w'thout you..." I could feel my words slirring as his breaths came less and less," John Watson! If you die I will kill you!" I shouted. I felt him inhale deeply and then exhale... then nothing. _

_I started crying horribly. It hurt so bad, losing him and the actual pain of the crash. My best friend was gone._

* * *

><p>I watched in horror as something happened to Sherlock. He lay on the road with Moriarty on top of him and his face said everything. A tear ran down his face as he made some sort of descision. He smashed the watch and the Doctor covered my eyes with one of my hands. I tried to pull it away.<p>

"No, Rose. We are being carried through time without a capsule. If you look you'll be blinded. Trust me." He whispered in my ear. I felt like something hit me like a buffet of air but a strong arm on my waist.

"Doctor! What's going on?" I sobbed, putting both my hands on his over my eyes.

"Time is being changed. I don't know how." He said quietly. Suddenly my head split. White searing pain seemed to cut it on half and suddenly everything changed and it was gone. The pain and Sherlock.

**Little confusing. Sorry. It will make sense. I promise.**


	16. We've Never Met,,THE DOCTOR,,

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I opened my eyes and cursed. I was in the hospital. What happened to Moriarty? To the Doctor... To Rose? A nurse walked in and smiled at me.

"It's good you woke up. If you hadn't I would have had to sent them away." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She stepped aside and Rose burst around her and hugged me very painfully. I was so happy that I ignored the pain and hugged her back.

"Sherlock, you're alright! They said you'll be ok!" She started rambling.

"Wait wait wait!" I said, putting her at arms length," What happened?"

"I can answer that." I leaned around her and saw a grinning Doctor standing behind her. The nurse had left and he had closed the door," The watch was used to change time so when you smashed it you set time right. John and yourself were in the wreck and Moriarty never had the watch."

"What was the watch from? Where?Who?" I was so confused then it hit me. The memories I had of them all felt like something that had never happened. In that moment these two people felt like such strangers, like movie stars I had watched on the telly and fallen in love with.

"No clue, but when you smashed that watch it changed time... Sherlock. We never met." The Doctor whispered.

"Then how do I know you?" I asked.

"You don't. Technically. somehow we were able to keep our memories but we never met." The Doctor wasn't smiling anymore.

"What does this mean? Whata bout... none of that happened? I mean, none of it was real? At all? Does this mean we, I mean..." I started to ramble at this point. They couldn't leave me. I didn't care," You can't leave me." I managed to whisper as a familiar lump took refuge in my throat. The Doctor grinned.

"Well, I guess, if you wanted to, we could stay in touch. How does that sound to you, Rose?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"I guess we can." the she kissed my forhead and smiled," but only if you promise to come back and do your own good in the world. You still have a job here." I nodded and hugged her again.

"The Time Traveling Detective. I like it."

_**If you are still confused read the epilogue.**_

**This is the end! I will miss this story so much!**

**Review and tell me if there should be a sequel!**


	17. Epilogue

**I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who**

I wasn't really sure what happened at the time. I was just glad Sherlock had lived. He had to stay in the hospital a long time after but he wasn't injured as bad as they thought he would be.

After losing his best friend twice he was in a real state. It took the Doctor and I a trip to the end of Earth One again to get him to cheer up.

I had the Doctor explain what hapened with the watch.

_When Moriarty had the watch he could see two possible outcomes. If Sherlock got in the cab John would have died and he would have lived. The second option was that they never got in the cab and followed him. In this reality he saw that Sherlock and John would die but then you and I interfered. Lying on the ground looking into the watch Sherlock saw the wreck and had a decision to make. He decided that the wreck was a better way to go to make Moriarty lose. In doing this, our reality never existed. We still have the memories but they are like a fable we have been told. They aren't real anymore. _

When I told him I didn't understand he just smiled and said," That's the curse of a Time Traveler."

Standing on top of the Statue of Liberty holding Sherlock and the Doctor's hands I don't see it as a curse. I see a blessing. I want this to last forever.

**PM ME IF YOU SEE THE SECRET MESSAGE!**

**I hope this clears things up a bit. Hope you enjoyed, I did. There may be a sequel so keep a lookout. **


End file.
